


2x: Coefficient

by ForNought



Series: Standard Deviation [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, publicly drowning sorrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForNought/pseuds/ForNought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kageyama ends up helping Yachi drown her sorrows for reasons he isn't sure of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2x: Coefficient

Tobio should have known something was wrong. Yachi never sent him texts to invite him out for drinks and he wished that the first time it happened he turned her down. He was glad of the privacy they had but the amount of times Yachi had hammered her fist down on the button to call the waitress was getting ridiculous. The young woman became more red-faced and breathless each time she came to send Tobio a dirty look and then take their order. She wasn't even bothering to close the door properly anymore and Tobio had nothing but sympathy for her.

  
A particularly pitiful groan drew his attention back to Yachi and the sliding door rumbled to its now perpetually ajar state. Despite how terrible this evening was - between the disdain of the waitress and Yachi's slurred insults - he was glad he came. At least he was responsible enough to commit himself to getting her home at the end of the night. He was certain that had anybody else taken Yachi up on her offer she would have woken up in a gutter, covered in vomit with one less friend than she thought she had. Unless the person who went out drinking with her was someone like Hinata. But Hinata was an idiot and he hadn't thought the waking up in a gutter thing was a big deal when it happened again. On reflection Tobio was probably an idiot too.

  
"Yachi, maybe after you sober up you could talk to Hinata. He once had a problem like yours."

  
She managed to drag her face up to rest her chin on the table as she turned red eyes on him. The half-drained glass in her grip juddered on the bottom edge before her wrist snapped and clunked the glass on the table. At least that was one spillage averted. When Hinata had reached this point he maintained savage eye-contact with Tobio as he poured the remainder of his drink on the table between them. Yachi was already doing much better than that. 

  
"Why?" Yachi moaned without so much as parting her lips.

  
"He had a relationship with somebody older and there was some jealousy there." 

  
Yachi did not like that and she fixed Tobio with a bleary approximation of a glare.

  
"I don’t think they are together now but you could ask how he handled it and then not do that."

  
"You get to be _sooooo_ clever now that you are the sober one taking pity on me. Get off your high-horse and admit you were waiting for them to split up."

  
Tobio hesitated. He took a sip of his own drink to make the pause look natural before asking, "Have you already spoken to him?"

  
"No. Why would I have?"

  
"No reason. I honestly think it would be a good idea to talk to Hinata about it." Tobio scratched at the insistent prickle that spread over the back of his neck and wondered whether the sparks of heat beneath his skin had been triggered by some thermostatic malfunction. Yachi didn’t look incredibly sweaty but her sallow complexion was bursting with brightness from the booze.

  
"I don't want to. Was his partner a man?"

  
"I'm not sure if-"

  
"Because if that is the case anything he tries to advise would be irrelevant because boys are ugly and stupid. And I have never been out with someone who was ugly and stupid." Tobio was worried he might have been wrong about averting spillages but Yachi necked the rest of her pint and slammed her hand on the table half a metre wide of the button to bring back the waitress. She didn't seem to mind though. She was more bothered with squinting at Tobio as she added, "If he was not in a relationship with somebody ugly and stupid I still don’t care because he is one of the stupid and ugly boys too."

  
"There's more than one type of boy?" Tobio hazarded.

  
A vigorous nod had Yachi wincing at a belch. "The ones like you. The ones that actually terrify me with their idiocy."

  
Tobio did not think he was quite that bad but he let Yachi get all of the moping out of her system. She was well in need of an opportunity to say the things she could not usually get away with.

 

“I didn’t think I was that stupid.”

 

“Well you are,” Yachi said. “Incredibly so. I don’t need advice from Hinata because he is stupid too. But not as stupid as you. I don’t want to hear anything you have to say. Just get drunk with me.”

Tobio cleared his throat and nodded. “Alright,” he said quietly. He gently pressed the call button on the table and tried to look as unassuming and innocent as he could manage when he ordered more beer and chicken karaage for them to share. He wasn’t planning on getting drunk but he supposed it was worth letting Yachi do what she had to.


End file.
